Wireless networks for short-range communication, which may be referred to as “personal area networks,” are established to facilitate communication between a source device and a sink device. One example of a personal area network (PAN) protocol is Bluetooth®, which is often used to form a PAN for streaming audio data from the source device (e.g., a mobile phone) to the sink device (e.g., headphones or a speaker).
In some examples, the Bluetooth® protocol is used for streaming encoded or otherwise compressed audio data. In some examples, audio data is encoded using gain-shape vector quantization audio encoding techniques. In gain-shape vector quantization audio encoding, audio data is transformed into the frequency domain and then separated into sub-bands of transform coefficients. A scalar energy level (e.g., gain) of each sub-band is encoded separately from the shape (e.g., a residual vector of transform coefficients) of the sub-band.